


Gage, the Battlefield nurse.

by Albme94



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Gage and overboss are together, Gage being a nurse, Gage getting real tired of this, Gage x Overboss, Idunno where i was going with that but now its there, M/M, Minutemen doing their job, Sole survivor kinda just yolo it and look what happened, The stimpaks being used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: The minutemen aren't easy to take out, after all... they are trained.This is something Gage is especially upset about, seeing how his overboss-bf got a bullet in his arm now.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Male Sole Survivor
Kudos: 10





	Gage, the Battlefield nurse.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me that ''the minutemen aren't trained'' but, learning to pick up a gun and shoot straight is trained, so yes.  
> enjoy the fic :)

" **Boss!** " Gage ran behind the cover, " ** _fuck_** , boss, you alright?" He aimed and headshot the minuteman who took the shot.  
_"Hgn..._ yeah, m-my arm feels kinda numb though" he smiled while shifting uncomfortably, "you need to get that arm patched up..." Gage looked around for enemies, "it's clear _for now_ , sit still-", pulling a stimpak out of sole survivor's pocket and inserted it.

Overboss watched how careful Gage was, held the fabric tight, slowly piercing the skin... not like what he himself usually did, Gage did like this a lot better than what he does himself.

  
The needle got pulled out but Gage's hand didn't move, the overboss put his hand over his boyfriend's, "thank you", a soft smile.  
"Don't thank me _yet,_ we have to get out of here too"  
"I'll thank you later _tonight~"_ he checked the area quickly before giving him a tender kiss, Gage parted first and exhaled, "you gonna get me _hard_ on the battlefield? Not cool, boss"  
"Comon" sole survivor got out and shot the first man he saw, headshot- from behind, another minuteman screamed out for her friend, " _you better thank me good"_ Gage shouted as they went in and wiped the area.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to game but, ugh, the sentence "you gotta patch that arm up" basically got me like "ASDFGHJKL MY BABE CARES ABOUT ME AAAAA I LOVE YOU" and here we are (:


End file.
